Silent Night
by mama-Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo was a normal kid, confused about the killings in his neighborhood. But when a new kid shows up and begins to get a little too friendly with him, the school Badass Shirosaki is there to save him. VAMP FIC! ShiroIchi
1. Chapter 1

It was silent, the wind blowing slightly through the night sky, the trees scratching at the windows, children snuggling safely into their warm beds. The streets lights flickered on and off, flickering the shadows that were on the pavement. The swings swung back and fourth, the ominous squeaking noise made filled the air. She ran, her gasping breaths followed as she did. Her face flushed and pale, eyes dilated from fear. She wheezed as she ran, her unbuttoned pants riding low on her hips, showing her purple thongs. She wore no shirt; he bra barely covering her D sized breasts. Her orange hair bounced on her shoulder, sweats pouring down her face, she froze suddenly, screaming when she heard the dark ominous chuckle.

"Staring something you can't finish isn't fucking nice." The voice spoke, the dark and lusty voice caring in the wind. The woman trembled, unable to move. She stood there, whimpering in fear. She then stopped, and turned around before taking off, no one stopping to take in the almost nude woman running down the street, people obviously used to see people running naked down the downtown streets of Karakura. The man sighed, his face hidden in the shadows. He opened his eyes, bright teal burning into the night, and an ominous teal that would've made children believe that the boogey man was real. He stepped out of the shadows, his bright teal hair clashing against the black of the night sky, the cigarette in his mouth as he leisurely walked down the street, stalking his prey.

His pale pink like quirked themselves into a smile, the flickering light flashing on the pearly whites, blinding oncoming cars and hiding his large fangs. He inhaled a large breath through his nose, the wind carrying his prey's scent and he exhaled through his mouth. His mouth was watering at the sweet smelling scent that filled his senses. It was inevitable to run. He never let his prey get away, He just prolonged it, like he did with this one. Wait until another time and then take the sweet blood of denial and dominance to a vampire. He snorted, he would let them run and tell their stupid sob storied to the police, as if they would believe them.

He scoffed, how stupid would that be to have a cop coming to downtown Karakura to look for a vampire that had been terrorizing the streets for two weeks. Oh how he would give to be there to listen to the dumb fairy tale that was actually true. He smirked, his lust becoming overwhelming. Oh well, guess the lady would never get a chance for her sob story. He snapped his fingers, his maniacal laughter carried through the wind as it blew.

_+_+_+_+__+_+_+_+_+_+___+++++___++++++++++++++_______________________+++++++++

The orange-haired teen concentrated on the television, his father dancing around the kitchen as his sisters made breakfast and got ready for another day of school. "ICHIGOOOOOOOO! MY YOUTHFUL SON! WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING ON THE TELEVISION?!" he screamed in his ear. Ichigo cringed back, his chocolate eyes filled with anger and he kicked his father, sending him flying into the other room.

"Shut up goatface!" the teenage yelled before listening to the television once more, speaking about a girl that was killed and possibly raped, all blood drained from her body. This puzzled Ichigo. This was the third body found this week, all blood drained from their body. What the hell was going on? Then Ichigo waved to his family, running out of the house to school after kissing his sisters on the head and wishing them a good day. He walked, his mind slipping away from his, comforted by thoughts.

The third killing this week, all found the same way. Why would that happen? Ichigo asked himself in thought as he was yanked the other way, a cry escaping his lips before jumping when a honking truck flew by him, mere inches from his face. His heart pounded, he was about to be hit, by that truck. He shuddered and then felt the grip on his forearm and looked up to see Shirosaki Ogichi, the school's new badass. The pale white hair and glistening red eyes, a cross hanging from his ear on a chain, a piercing in his lip and a rose tattoo on his neck, wearing black jeans with a tucked in black button up shirt made him look flawlessly good looking. A golden cross-hung from his neck exposed on the pale torso which shown through the first few unbuttoned buttons of his shirt, a white belt on his pants.

His deep red eyes focused onto to Ichigo, making his blush, and smirked little tiny fangs shown behind his smile, "I'd watch where I was going if I were ya. Don't want that purdy face o'yers damaged do ya?" Shirosaki asked him. Ichigo blushed harder, and yanked himself out of Shirosaki's grip.

"Don't touch me." Ichigo growled and began to glare at his savior. Shirosaki threw his hands up in the air surrendering to Ichigo's wrath before it began.

"Oi! Oi! Don't be ta hasty now. I only saved yer life is all." Shirosaki teased, the smile growing larger. This really was too much fun, messing with this kid.

"I never asked for your help!" Ichigo yelled at him. Shirosaki shooked his head, letting his hands fall.

"Ya sayin' ya woulda had a chance once the truck smashed ya like a pancake?" Shirosaki asked him amused of how thoughtful Ichigo looked.

"Well…no…" Ichigo stated uneasily.

"Well then its settled! Lets get ta school!" Shirosaki yelled gripping Ichigo's hand and taking him towards the school.

**AN: My first shiro and ichi story! Be nice please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shirosaki stared out the window, ignoring the lesson the teacher was babbling about. He rolled his red eyes, a searing pain in his head going off. He winced back slightly, but ignored it, shaking his head like a dog before trying to push down the feeling building up in his chest. He groaned slightly, pawing his face in discomfort, pain, and irritability. He blinked suddenly, feeling someone's eyes on him and looked the other way, smirking when Ichigo's eyes snapped away, blush covering his face.

"Mr. Ogichi! Are you paying attention?" the teacher demanded. His eyes settled on the teacher's, a dead-panned expression on his face.

"No." he answered nonchalantly. "this lesson isn't interesting enough for me to pretend to listen, much less actually do it." Shirosaki yawned, his light fangs showing slightly, but no one noticed.

"Perhaps you'll change that answer when I call your parents?" she asked smugly, thinking she had won the argument.

"you want their cell or their home?" Shirosaki asked making the class burst out into little fits of giggling. She glared at him.

"Do you want to go to the principle's office?!"

"Depends on which choice gets me out of here faster." Shirosaki replied bluntly.

"OUT! Now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Shirosaki smirked and jumped up, out of his seat and proceeded only to glance at Ichigo's sad eyes. Maybe he didn't want anyone to catch it, hell if Shirosaki had been anyone but himself then he wouldn't have noticed it either. _Get it together! Ya don' care about him, ya don' care about anyone_. Shirosaki coaxed himself before walking out of the classroom. That's right, he didn't care about that human brat, he wasn't here to care about him. That's right, not here to get close to mortals...

"Oi! Shiro," a voice called. Shirosaki looked up and rolled his eyes, there stood the red-headed barbarian idiot known as Renji Abarai. The wind blew slightly as Shirosaki closed his eyes, the cross at the end of the chain that was hanging from his ear rocked back and forth slightly, a clinking echoing through the air. Shirosaki opened his eyes slowly, black sclera shown and gold irises. Renji rose an eyebrow. "You don't seem too happy if you're letting loose in public."

"Shut the fuck up, frotch." Shirosaki demanded, baring his long, red tinted fangs at him**. [BTW: Frotch mean fire crotch, just to those who don't know**.] Renji hissed at him slightly, hating the nickname but said nothing when he noticed the lust in the golden irises of his eyes.

"When was the last time you fed?" Renji asked him.

"Oh god, I don' know. The last time was back home I think." he answered while clutching his head as he looked out of the school window. They were silent for a second before Shirosaki stood, stretching and then began to walk out,

"Hey shiro," renji called, "Don't fall for the human." He looked back at him, a smirk on his face showing his tinted red fangs making Renji crine back.

"Wouldn't dream of it Frotch." Shiro smirked and walked out of the school, ignoring the long stream of curses that follwed him from Renji.

)_)))))))()()()9)))(((((((())))))))))((((((((((((())))))))))))((((((((((((()))))))))))))((((((((((()))))))))))((((((((())))))))))((((((((())))))))))(((((((((()))))))))))(((((((())))))

Ichigo sighed when Shirosaki walked out of the door. What the hell was wrong with him? Acting like a giddy school-girl that had just seen her favorite band's new CD. He mentally smack himself, wishing he hadn't done that but shrugged, it was over now. Nothing one could do. Not that he would anyway, Ichigo like Shirosaki. He had a crush on the teen since he first came to karakura high. But alas, Shirosaki never noticed him, then again, who would if you hit them in the head with a book for just looking at you smugly.

Ichigo smirked, remembering the first day he had met the ever-so-infamous Shirosaki Ogichi...

~Flashback~

_Ichigo Kurosaki sighed when he walked in the classroom and looked up as soon as Keigo decided to jump him, causing Ichigo to flip him over. As Keigo laid there sobbing on the ground, Ichigo walked to his desk and glared at the board, his usual scowl on his face. His father was such an idiot! The dumbass had no idea what he was doing when he decided to wrap Ichigo's ankle and he was a **doctor **for Christ's sakes! He sighed, nothing could be helped and at least... his father tried...Right? Ichigo shrugged to himself, no longer deciding to debate the facts and turned, only to cry out in pain as someone collided with him, twisting his already dislocated ankle. _

_He fell on the ground, a pained expression written all over his face. "Hey buddy! Watch where the fuck yer goin'..." the voice from above him ended when he glared up at his attacker, staring deep into his red eyes that seemed to hole a hole in his lock and stare right into his soul._

_"I think you have it all wrong,_ buddy_." Ichigo growled at the man infront of him. The man blinked, seemingly taken back by the boy's hostile attitude and smirked devilishly before handing him an offering hand. _

_"Sorry, man. I didn' see ya. Name's Shirosaki Ogichi. And ya are?" He asked, Ichigo growled at him before noticing the overwhelming pain in his ankle. He really need to get it checked out soon. _

_"Outta here." he growled through gritted teeth. Shirosaki just glanced at him smugly, setting Ichigo's nerves on fire and he grabbed the nearest thing, which was an one inch thick text, and slung it at him, proceeding to hit the smug new kid in the head._

~End Flashback~

Ichigo sighed before standing as the bell rang, he looked out of the window the sky a light pink as the sun proceeded to set and turned on his heels, proceding to leave the class room. As he left he inelegantly failed as he tried to push the thoughts that hovered around Shirosaki Ogichi.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo looked at his watch and then at the teacher that was supervising detention. the only reason he had to attend it was because of him being late, which was not his fault mind you. No, it was all Shirosaki's fault! but because Shirosaki could charm the teachers with dazzling smile, he would always get off of the hook.

Seriously, how gay is that? Ichigo asked in his mind as the bell rang, dismissing him and a few students; none that he would talk to. He was slow walking out of the door and down the halls. He wasn't too thrilled about going home to an insane dad, even though he did give him an interesting life. He did have a dad that was boring and cold all the time, like a certain best friends brother that he couldn't name *cough cough* Byakuya *cough cough*.

He yelped suddenly when he fell onto his rump, anger filled him as he dusted himself off, opening his mouth to curse the person out, "Hey watch where the fuck you're going!" he shouted, and stopped in his tirade when he saw the person that had knocked him over. Bright teal hair and breath-taking matching eyes. His cheekbones sharp and well formed, his chest built muscular, his black shirt tight, showning his abs. The man smirked ferally, showing sharp canines.

Ichigo felt his heart clench at the smile, a cold shiver running up and down his spine. "Maybe you should watch where the fuck you're going and stay the fuck outta my way, bitch." he sneered at him. Ichigo felt anger the anger inside of him augment at the man before him.

"You fucktard! You ran into me dammit!" he shouted at the blunet. The blunet smirked deviously.

"Actually, _fucktard, _if I can fucking recall right, I was standing here staring at you and you ran into me." he whispered in the orange-haired teen's ear. Ichigo shivered, again, involuntarily and stared directly at the man with teal eyes. Ignoring the fear and voice inside of him telling him to run, he felt dazed. Goosebumps rose on his skin when the blunet's finger lightly caressed the side of his neck, holding the base and his nose lightly skimming every area of his skin, inhaling the boy's scent. His breath puffed in his ear, ghosting over it like wind. "Don't forget this,_ Ichigo._" he spoke huskily to him, making Ichigo shiver. The other boy back, and pulled away, walking behind him. Ichigo turned to glance back, but... the man was gone.

Ichigo shook his head and turned around only to yelp out in surprise at the livid Shirosaki in front of him. His eyes were a darker red then normal, and a snarl resting on his face. "Whoa, tiger! What the hell is your problem?!" Ichigo demanded from the angry Shirosaki, unable to deny the slight fear building up in his gut.

"Nothing..." he stated after a moment, unsure and then tossed Ichigo a perverted smile. "I know my ass is beautiful but you need to quit staring at it." Ichigo blushed bright red, instantly forgeting about the blue-haired man that had just spoke his name.

"You ass! I'm not looking at your ass! Who would want to do that?!" Ichigo yelled indignantly, chasing him as Shirosaki walked off, laughing.

"You would, obviously."

The blue-haired man smirked as he watched the two interact, a feral smirk showing his fangs, this was going to be the funnest hunt he ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to express my greatest thanks to those who reviewed, if I miss your name you may cuss me out because I deserve it.**

**Thank you corner: Panda's Forever Yeah, RamencupMiso, GothAngel18, Crescent Luna Moon, TealEyedBeing, BonneNuit, and ****evanescenceangel18**

**---------------------------**

The walk home was full of banter and teasing from Shirosaki, but he couldn't help it! Ichigo was just so fun to tease, he loved it when the oranet would blush and turn away then try to change the subject. Shirosaki was never bored when it came to Ichigo, and considering he got bored easily he was surprised, especially when Renji came only to warn him not to get attached to him... Pfft! As if! Shirosaki get attached to the twerp! Ichigo looked up at him curiously, then began to squeak out protests, but before Shirosaki could figure out what was wrong with him...

BAM!

Ichigo winced slightly when he saw Shirosaki hit face first into the pole, feeling the laughter well up in his chest, he snorted quietly before hustling over to Shirosaki who was laying on the ground, holding his right eye, his face scrunched in pain. Ichigo's tight smile, made it obvious that he was about to burst into laughter. "are you *snort* okay?" he asked snorting again. Shirosaki used his available to glare at Ichigo who then lost control and burst out into the laughter that had been harboring in his chest.

Ichigo fell from his squat position, landing on his butt and laughing harder then he ever had since his mom had died. Shirosaki used his visible eye and blinked, smirking softly at the laughing teen. He had never seen him so happy and the harmonious noise that escaped his mouth. Shirosaki was about to say something to tease Ichigo but was cut off by a heart breaking howl that seemed to come from the forest not even 20 kilometers away. Shirosaki visibly straightened and glanced up at the sky, noticing the full moon that was high in the school, "No..." he whispered with an exhaled breath, fear and worry crossing his features. Without another sound he yanked Ichigo up, fluidly, and gripped his wrist before taking off running, Ichigo tripping over his own feet just to keep up with Shirosaki.

"Shirosaki?" Ichigo called frantically, no answer. "SHIROSAKI!" That got his attention. Stopping and looking at Ichigo, his growling died in his throat. "Why are we running?" That question made Shirosaki's face turn grim, his face conflicted on whether he should tell Ichigo the truth or not of what he really was, about what he was here for... He didn't get a chance when he heard an ear piercing scream and looked up, noticing Ichigo wasn't there, but in the alley way that they were standing in front of.

He ran to him, only to see Ichigo's widened eyes, his hand covering his mouh, tears coming out of his eyes. Shirosaki gritted his teeth when he saw the dead body of Isshin Kurosaki. Ichigo was shaking, he had just seen his dad this morning, he talked to his dad; messed around with his dad. He was dead, laying in a puddle of blood, fangs marks in his neck. Ichigo fell to his knees, crawling slightly to his father's pale face. "Goatface?" no answer, "Daddy? Daddy wake up, c'mon dad wake up. Please." Ichigo sobbed. Shirosaki glared at the body, his fangs elongating slightly.

Anger consumed him, seeing the boy he was supposed to protect so broken on the ground. He may have suceeded in keeping him intact physically, but definately broken emotionally.

"Oh my, my, my," a voice cooed, "why is the dear prince crying?" Shirosaki shot around and his eyes immediately ent to their released form when he saw the teal-haired monster leaning leisurely against the wall, his maniacal smile revealing the sharpened fangs. "Did you hurt his feelings, _hunter_?" His fangs shot from his mouth and slammed the teal-haired maniac against the wall. "That fucking hurt fucktard." the teal-haired man growled at Shirosaki, baring his fangs.

"I don't give a fucking rat's ass, _bloodsucker_." Shirosaki hissed. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what exactly?" the teal haired man asked confused.

"Don't play fucking dumb!" Shirosaki hissed in his face.

"You mean the dead man the boy is crying over? As much as I would fucking love to take the credit; it wasn't me." Shirosaki blinked, and pulled away. He knew that the blue-haired bloodsucker was a murderer, but if he didn't kill the people, he wasn't one to take credit for it. Shirosaki and the teal-haired man went rigid when another howl erupted through the sky, closer this time. "Later!" the blue-haired maniac screamed before departing into thin air.

Shirosaki speed walked over to Ichigo, trying to pull him away from the dead man. "Come on Ichigo! We have to go!" Shirosaki exclaimed and turned back to the now moonlit night. The boy didn't move, but screamed in protest and continued to sob. Shirosaki's chest clenched, and he yanked Ichigo up, slamming him into the alley wall, but before he could protest, Shirosaki's mouth covered his, silencing him. Ichigo whimpered in protest, trying to pull apart; Shirosaki's hand jerked on the back of his head, pressing him harder against his lips, trying to shut him up. They both went rigid when whimpering and small howls went off.

His other hand immediately gripped Ichigo's waist, calming the boy as the over-sized wolf came trotting in. His nose sniffing around, looking for hint of existence and it was then that Shirosaki remembered Ichigo's blood covered body, the wolf woulf be able to smell that no doubt. Shirosaki mentally punched himself, he was an idiot. Releasing his lips from Ichigo's silently, he moved his lips to his ear. "When I say go," he whispered, "you run like hell." Ichigo nodded slightly.

Listening for the wolf as he began to growl, Shirosaki jump off of the all and onto the wolf, "GO! Go Ichigo!" He nodded and began to run out of the ally, only to freeze in place once an even bigger wolf blocked the entrance. Oh, they were so screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to express my greatest thanks to those who reviewed, if I miss your name you may cuss me out because I deserve it.**

**Thank you corner: **

* * *

Ichigo froze when the larger wolf jumped into the air, but before he could claim Ichigo, Shirosaki had a sword out in the air, tightly held in his hand as the slick black blade stabbed the wolf in the ribs. Ichigo cringed and Shirosaki elbowed the wolf before kneeing it into the air, sending it flying. The other wolf jumped, Shirosaki was too fast and flipped his body over Ichigo's, his eyes released to their real form and stabbed the wolf in the head. Blood sprayed on his face, his heart jumped when Ichigo cried out in surprise. Blood trickled down his face and turned to look at Ichigo. "Thank you, Zangetsu." he thanked and the sword disappeared into the air.

Ichigo's eyes widened, his legs gave out from under him. With a grunt, his knees hit the ground hard, pain shattered through his knees and Shirosaki turned slightly, looking at Ichigo with a solemn expression. "I'm sorry." was all he spoke when Ichigo found tears running down his cheeks.

"For what?!" he choked, unable to hold anything back, his father was gone and so was his fantasy. Nothing was peaceful anymore. He flinched when Shiro's hand lightly grazed his face but dropped when he noticed the obvious discomfort. With a sigh, he ran a bloody hand through his white hair, staining it. Squatting down in front of Ichigo, he yanked his face up, ordering him to look at him.

"Don't look away from me." he ordered, his voice was cold and razor-sharp, much like the sword that he had used to kill the mutts with. "Don't try and pretend that there isn't anything here. This," he yanked his chin to force him to look in the direction of the wolves, "this is your destiny. This, was what your father tried to keep away from you, but found that he couldn't. This, is your reality now _my prince._" he spoke before Ichigo slumped against his chest in darkness.

"Do you think Aizen will be pleased with him in such a nasty condition?" A voice asked. Shirosaki looked up with his glaring eyes and hissed at Grimmjow who just smirked there against the wall.

"since when the fuck do you give two shits in the wind(1)?" Shirosaki demanded in a hiss, his fangs enlongating.

"Considering Aizen made us partners-"

"-who the fuck cares about what Aizen said! Look, Renji is waiting with Hiyori and Kensei, just go with them please." he grunted out. Grimmjow arched an eyebrow and turned away with the click of his tongue before disappearing. Shirosaki hand another bloody hand through his hair and sighed. With that he lightly set Ichigo down in front of him and walked over to Isshin's dead corpse and sighed. Flicking his fingers into a snapping sound, Shirosaki placed his lit thumb to the man's body, snapping his neck in another fluid motion as he watched the body burn. Flames roared to life in front of him, the flames as tall as him and yet he did not flinch.

He stood unmoving and grateful to the warmth that the flames provided as he watched the flames greedily consume the tainted soul. When he noticed that the body had almost been burned, he whipped around and threw Ichigo over his shoulder, and then proceded to walk out of the alley way and towards the direction of Ichigo's house. Pulling out a perminant marker from his pocket and the cardboard he snagged from the alley, he wrote **'I'M SORRY. WE TOOK YOUR BROTHER, PLEASE, FIND SOMEWHERE SAFE TO HIDE BEFORE THEY FIND YOU AND USE YOU AS HOSTAGE OR ANYTHING MUCH WORSE THEN THAT. PLEASE FOR THE HOPE OF YOUR BROTHER'S SOUL.'** Laying down the cardboard, he slid it under the door and with out further adue, walked out in the street.

"Back to hell we go..." he mumbled and disappeared into the wind that blew.

* * *

**I am so sorry for being gone for so long! Like I said my hand had to heal but now I am back! the other story updates should be up soon, message me and let me know if I should you know with Somewhere Down the Slopes, or if I should even continue this story! Love you guys! Review!**


	6. Continue?

To my patient and lovely readers, This authors note is simple and clean. Do you want me to continue this fic? According to the answers I get this fic will either be continued or discontinued. Mama-Ichigo 


	7. Chapter 7

When Ichigo awoke, he was far from happy. His body hurt, sending random shocks through his body randomly. His felt groggy, as if someone had stomped on him repeatedly and had his chest in a squeeze of pain. "Awake King?" a voice called. Ichigo turned and looked up, flinching when his eyes had hit the light. Black irises and golden pupils filled his vision and he suddenly felt safe. The pain that laced through his body had flared unexpectantly, making him cry out in sudden pain. "Hurts, doesn't it? It'll end soon. Just let the pain numb you." his sinister voice spoke to him and Ichigo instantly knew it was Shirosaki.

"W-Where a-am I?" was the painful whimper that escaped Ichigo's mouth.

"Hueco Mundo. Welcome to the world of tainted souls, my king." he spoke to him, lifting himself from the window. Ichigo looked at his classmate closely, noticing the baggy white jeans and the long sleeve black shirt covered by a white vest. Ichigo stared out of the window the man removed himself from, his shock evident in his features. Everything felt as if it was black and white, the sun a bright blinding light of the seeming endless, white sands.

"What is this?" he asked in awe, the pain numbing his body as Shirosaki said it would.

"The pain?" Shirosaki asked. Ichigo nodded, though it wasn't the question. Shirosaki seemed to notice this and picked up a grain of the white sands. "Desert. A barren wasteland that was once covered with green wood." He answered in a whisper. "As for your pain," he began, dumping the sand, "this is not a place for humans. Your inner demon is trying to break free from the prison it has been in for so long. It's a painful process that will either make you or kill you." Ichigo stared at him crossly. "The saying goes make you or break you but inner demons don't stop at breaking." He clarified, adjusting his belt to accommodate the sword more comfortably.

"And why am I here?" he asked hoarsely, now standing by the window. Ichigo looked at his attire, white billowing sleep pants and no shirt, showing his creamy tan skin.

"Because I was told to bring you here." Was the simple, short answer.

"But _why_," Ichigo asked, stressing the need to satisfy his curiosity. "_Why?_"

"I'm not the messenger Ichigo." Shirosaki snapped, sending shivers down Ichigo's spine at the use of his name, "I'm the hunter. You'll have to ask _Him_," he said bitterly.

"So all those times you told me you wanted to be my friend?"

"You were just an objective that I had to accomplish." Shirosaki whispered, his head tilted over his shoulder before leaving the room. Ichigo collapsed onto his bed, clutching his chest from the pain. Sobbing, he blamed the pain on his inner demon. But even now he couldn't lie to himself.

(SHIROSAKI)

The white halls of Hueco Mundo weren't something Shirosaki wanted to be seeing at the current moment. No, he would rather being with Ichigo, to comfort the teen, to _take him back to his world_. This place was for the damned, not for the innocent, the weak. _Not for Ichigo._ "Ah, Cero. You've returned." A cold, emotionless voice spoke. Shirosaki inclined his head of white hair towards the voice. Short, pale skin, black hair and deep green eyes. Ulquiorra Shiffer. The cuarta espada.

"Glad you've noticed." He answered in his trademark water-like voice. It was silent then as the Cuarta moved along, the tense area was normality between the demons of higher rank. IT was a death sentence to let one's guard down. "Get me Sexta." Was the silent ordered that Ulquiorra knew he had to obey. Shirosaki didn't wait for Ulquiorra as he was already down the hall, the lower ranked espada not even worth his time.

The footsteps echoed as he made his way to the large double doors that stood tall, proudly at the end of the hall. He grabbed both door knobs and slung them both open, entering that large dome-like room. All of the chattering stopped and a few breaths hitched at his presence. He was the strongest, he was the meanest, the most blood thirsty. He was feared by all and loved by little. "When you order me to do something, _Aizen-sama,_" he mocked, "why don't you control your hounds." He hissed just as Ulquiorra appeared, a struggling and cursing Grimmjow in tow, the Sexta Espada, and threw him across the floor to Shirosaki. He moved to shoot up but his foot came crashing down onto the blue-haired vampire, preventing all movement.

"So I see you've succeeded." Was the calm, gentle voice that Shirosaki hated more than anything.

"Don't act like you don't already know." Shirosaki snarled at the man. Gasps rang out through the dome-like room, the other demons unsure how to take the disrespect.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would leave your room." The man smiled, his head falling to rest upon his fist.

"I don't trust him with any of you when he's sleeping. Much less awake." Shirosaki hissed. The man cocked a brow at the Cero Espada.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you finally cared about someone." The statement was ridiculous, but Shirosaki knew whether or not he denied it, Aizen would sense the lie. After all he did use to be one of _them._ The room grew a deadly silent and Shirosaki locked his gold on black eyes on the humane brown of the man that sat in the throne that Ichigo belonged in. The tension began to rise, and Shirosaki's eyes began to glow an eerie color.

"If you touch him," the threat began, "if you harm one hair on his head, I'll throw our deal to the wind. I'll kill you." The silence echoed again and Shirosaki removed his foot, yanking Grimmjow up and pushing him out of the door, his threat looming in the air. Whoever didn't believe the threat, was an idiot.

**AN: Ah there you go! Obviously the vote for yes has won! I would love some reviews before the next chapter so if you please! CLICK! THE! REVIEW! BUTTON**


	8. Chapter 8

To all of my lovely readers! I will be continuing these stories you just gotta give me sometime to actually do it lol. My college life is RIDICULOUS lol.


End file.
